simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mister T
On peut voir la tête de Mr T sur une pique dans la chambre des horreurs du musée de cire de Springfield. *Mr T est sur la couverture du programme télé que lit Homer à Lisa. *En parlant de la publicité chantée que sont en train d'enregistrer les Bémols, Apu dit "C'est encore pire que la chanson pour Monsieur T" et Homer répond "Je plains l'imbécile qui n'aime pas... le T". En VO Homer répond "I pity the fool who doesn't like...he", en référence à la phrase prononcée par Mister T dans Rocky III en parlant de Rocky avant de l'affronter dans un combat de boxe "No I don't hate Balboa but I pity the fool". Cette phrase, devenue ultra culte aux Etats Unis n'a pas été traduite dans la version française du film, ce qui explique pourquoi elle est traduite différemment à chaque fois qu'elle apparaît en VO. *Marge dit à Homer de saisir sa chance de devenir astronaute pour ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard et il répond "Ouais t'as raison, comme la fois où j'aurais pu voir le Père Noël au centre commercial. Toute la journée j'ai répété « j'irai un peu plus tard, j'irai un peu plus tard ». Et quand j'y suis allé, on m'a dit qu'il venait juste de partir". En VO il ne parle pas du Père Noël mais de Mister T. *Dans l'émission Ce soir on improvise que regarde Homer quand il est seul et déprimé dans sa chambre, un comédien se demande "Qu'est ce qui se passerait si E.T. et Mr T avaient un bébé ? On aurait un Mr E.T.T, pas vrai ? Et si ce bébé parlait, ça donnerait quelque chose comme ça : «(en imitant Mr T) je plains l'andouille (en imitant E.T.) qui peut pas téléphoner maison ! »". Ici la phrase "je plainds l'andouille" est la traduction de "I pity the fool". *Mr T fait partie du Conseil mondial des tailleurs de pierre. *En VO la chanson de Poochie se termine par « You the fool I pity! », une variante de la phrase culte de Mr T (en VF il chante « t'en verras de toutes les couleurs »). *Dans un flashback on découvre un Dr Hibbert qui était visiblement très influencé par Mister T quelques années auparavant. *Nelson transforme la tête de Milhouse en celle de Mister T avec sa baguette magique. *Mr T fait une apparition sur scène dans la revue C'est bien connu. Il sort d'un cercueil et dit "Moi j'étais très cool ! J'étais vraiment l'as des as !". En VO il dit "Remember me, fool? I was BA Baracus!". (BA Baracus est le nom original de Baracuda, son personnage dans la série L'agence Tous Risques) *A l'agence des orateurs de Springfield, Skinner et Lisa regardent un débat entre Blackwell et Mister T. Blackwell lance à Mister T en parlant de ses bijoux "j'ai vu de plus jolies chaînes sur des pneus équipés pour la neige !" et Mr T répond "Je plains l'idiot qui est fier de lui parce qu'il se moque des vêtements des autres !". *Mr T figure sur la brochure du musée de cire. *Mr T, de son vrai nom Laurence Tureaud, est l'invité de cet épisode. Il participe à la fête de Bar Mitzvah de Krusty. Au début du spectacle il retire sa crête et la remplace par une autre coiffure en forme de kippa. En VO son expression phare est prononcée à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il dit "I felt bad for the guy", Krusty le reprend et dit "you mean you pitied the fool". Puis lorsqu'il est accroché au chandelier géant il dit "I pity the shul" (shul est le mot yiddish pour désigner une synagogue, en VF la phrase est traduite par "je plains la communauté"). Et à la fin de l'épisode, l'expression "I pity the fool" est traduite par "Je plains le cave". *La théière parlante Krusty dit ?Thé vert et alors ? Moi je te dis pas que t'es rouge !". En VO elle dit "Green tea? Who's that ? Mr. T's Irish brother ?". *Mr T fait partie des célébrités que Homer prend en photo à la sortie du pressing. *Quand il est à la recherche de lait, Homer croise un panneau sur lequel on peut voir Mr T déguisé en roi lion. Catégorie:Références culturelles